Mixed Up
by Hatchiko66
Summary: well this is really mixed up and i know its bad but atleast take a look. The new fresh start of highschool ...atleast for someone  i suck at summaries just read and  review
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my second fanfic

And sorry i had a lot of work to do or lets say zero ideas but im back so...

ENJOY

Chapter 1: introduction

(this is mix with Alice academy, bleach, naruto, shugo chara, (mew mew power maybe but not so much).

Hyguyatsa Tochibana:

Years: 16

Description: a silver hair guy with turquoise eyes and a skilled fighter. All girls are head over heels for him (typical). In school the people have a star ranking of the hottest guy.

School: Alice academy

Ikuto:

Year: 17

School: Alice academy

Natsume Hyuuga:

Year: 16

School: Alice academy

Sasuke Uchiha:

Year: 17

School: Alice academy

(bleach) Ichigo:

Year: 16

School: Alice academy

And then:

Ruka, koko, Kitsume, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru etc. Etc.

(its really booooring to do all the names but i know you know all of them so I don't need to draw over details)

GIRLS:

Sakura Haruno:

Year: 15

School: Alice academy

Mikan:

Year: 15

School: Alice academy

Hinata:

Year:15

School: Alice academy

(shugo chara) Amu:

Year: 15

School: Alice academy

**(bleach) Rukia Kuchiki:**

Year: 15

School: Alice academy

Then:

Nadeshiko, Nonoko, Anna, Ino, Hotaru, ten-ten, Yaya, Rima,etc. etc and so on and on

AND FINALLY MY MADE UP ONES:

Misame Omane:

A brunette girl with dark chocolate eyes with a big strength. She is a bit tomboyish and has a cold personality towards boys but she is brave, clever and warm-hearted.

Year: 15

School: Alice academy

Ami Nuka:

A straight black haired girl with a bang and two high pig-tails at the total back of her head tied with two purple ribbons. Her eyes are black orbs of shiny black happiness. She is sometimes sad but can always cheer up everybody although she can be scared a lot.

Year: 15

School: Alice academy

Yuka Royi:

A light brown haired girl with a big smiley on her face. Her hair has a left side bang and on the other is a clip in her hair. Her eyes are amber with a shine everywhere. She is sometimes hyperactive but also intelligent when it comes to serious things.

Sayuri Konoko:

A dark brown haired girl with average curls on the bottom. Her eyes are dark brown with a bit of light in it. Her upper hair is tied back of her hair so she has no bangs. She looks very innocent first but when it comes to fighting and stuff she can kick anybodys asses.

Year: 15

School: Alice academy

(well that's the end of the intruduction thnx for reading going to chapter 2)

Thnx but be patient for my first one :D …..


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ECXEPT For THE STORY! Alriiiight im backkk well here is the REAL chapter 1….ENJOY**

_Chapter 1: The fresh start of high school_

Sayure .POV.

It was early morning of fall and the leaves began to fall on the ground…it was very peaceful until a alarm rang…RINNNNGGGGG I woke up and turned off the alarm. "what the hell? Die you stupid alarm" I shouted in a annoying sleepy voice. I stood up from my bed looked into the mirror. "Wow I wonder why my alarm clock started at 7:00 weird" I thought but then it hit me in the head a boy was It hard….SHIT! TODAY IS THE NEW START OF THE SCHOOL AGHHHH I thought angrily. Suddenly I started running like a maniac all over the place and went straight to the closet. I put on a strapless funky dress with red square patterns everywhere and a thick black belt around it with two pair of black flats with a little black bow stuck to it. I guess it's the first day so i better put something nice on my head I thought. I put a thin red hair band with a average red rose stuck to it. Then finally I put a short black sweater to it.

I ran down stairs for breakfast and my dad's eyes widened while my mother was making pancakes for me and my little sister. "Young lady what do you think you are doing?" asked my dad suspiciously. "Going to school duh" I said annoyed. "you can't go looking like that" he said with disapproval. "I will get a jacket sheesh its not that cold or is it?" I asked with sarcasm and annoyance. "well considering to the temperature honey it's not that hot" said my mother while pouring maple syrup on my pancakes. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my black thick sweater jacket and showed them in my hand. "okay you are free this time but make sure you don't get a fever or you will soon regret it" said my dad not looking at me. I squealed and sat down to eat.

Finally I ran out from the door with my black pattern squared side bag and went on the bus stop. 7:45 shit, not good must run I thought. When the bus stopped and the doors opened I ran out like a maniac which practically people thought I was a psycho. I saw the school gate a went in and went to the school hall. Everything was empty nobody was in here. Damn it! I m late! I thought. But then I calmed down and walked slowly around the hall. Finally I saw a teachers cabinet. I knocked and went inside. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Hello! You must be the newbie" I turned around and saw a blonde haired teacher. "My name is Narumi-sensei" he said. "oh hello nice to meet you, are you my teacher?" I asked. "yes, and I bet you are Sayuri am I right?" he asked in sarcasm. "yeah that's me so where is my class?" I asked with a sweat drop. "come I will show you around" he said.

As we walked around the hall he stopped In front of the bulletin board. "This is a schedule for class B" he said with a smile and pointed to me. "Is that my class?" I asked with interest. "Yes, and here are your rooms for subjects since you are in high school you might walk a bit every few hours around the rooms" he said.

**SCHEDULE OF B CLASS**

**Monday:**

**8:00 – English – class b ( normal)**

**9:50 – Music – room 6**

**10:30 – Geography – room 8**

**11:30 - Math – room 5**

**12:25 – Biology – room 9**

**1:45 – P.E. – Gym 2**

Not cool, I mean like six hours in a desk nonstop. Is that what I get for going late? I thought. "uhhh well I guess there is a lot of work to do right?" I asked with a sweat drop. "yup, this school is kind of hard but it gives good education to the students" he said but then he added "oh forgot to tell you in the end of the day I will make a little announcement to you and your class but I bet they already know it". "well okay so where is class b as for English?" I asked. "right this way" he said and led me upstairs on the second floor.

I saw a sign: Class B…I was a bit nervous so I quickly put down my thick jacket and cooled off. Narumi noticed and turned around to face me. "Sayuri…look I know you are nervous but trust me these students will love you" he said with a gayish smile…creepy. "I'm alright don't worry" I said scratching the back of my head. When Narumi came inside the class I stood outside waiting for my name to be announced. I heard a big shout from Narumi who was inside already.

AMI'S .POV.

"Hello my beautiful darlings, today Is your new fresh start huh?" I heard Narumi's' voice when he came in. I was in my desk listening to my Ipod and doodling in my notebook when suddenly I heard a surprised announcement. "Well as you know here will be our new student, may I present you Sayuri Konoko" He shouted out. My eyes widened when I saw a dark brunette with dark chocolate eyes came in. "ummm hello my name is Sayuri, nice to meet you" she said with a happy nervous smile on her face. I switched my glares to Yuka who was also glaring at me. I gave her a confused nod and she nodded back with a notice. Since I know I had an empty seat because my teacher said I needed to concentrate yeah really is that like the most ridiculous sentence a teacher could say? I thought. "ummm Sayuri you can sit by….ah Ami-chan" he said. I got a bit tense but then again she is a newbie anyways I thought.

Sayuri .POV.

As I walked slowly towards Ami's desk I got a little tense. I picked out my pencil case and a notebook but suddenly I felt this kind of feeling. It was a feeling somebody was watching me. I turned around to Ami but she kept her glare on the Ipod, I turned on the other side and saw a blond spiky cute guy glaring at me with a smile. I blushed a bit and turned to my notebook and covered my face with hair so nobody would notice my red face. "You don't need to hide you know" I heard a voice and looked up to see the black haired girl with a emotionless face. "u-uh why would I be hiding haha" i laughed nervously. "I can see it you dummy don act so unnoticeable" she said calmly. My eyes widened and wanted to say something but i closed my mouth. "calm down calm down I was just kidding I do this to newbies for fun" she suddenly laughed with a big smile. I was shocked and froze, I guessed wrong with her personality…I thought. "Well I didn't expected that but good joke" I said with a smile. "My name is Ami I'm here for already 2 years since middle school" she said smiling with a glare. "wow cool so what are you listening to?" I pointed a glare on her Ipod. "oh Linking park you gotta love them" she said looking at her Ipod. "I love them so much can I listen?" I asked with happiness in my eyes. "why not?" she said while she put her other headphone to my ear.

BRIIIIIIING! The bell rang and I stood up still with a tense feeling in my body. I picked up my books and putted in my bag…Music…..well what can you say music is not my thing but when I looked up at Ami her dark eyes were shining with excitement. "Hey Ami do you like music?" I asked with interest. She noticed my look and said with a bit happy voice "Of course I do! I wrote songs already when I was 6" wow that's what I call a music student I thought. "wow I suck at it" I said with a bit bum in my face. She noticed my expression and added "don't worry everybody Is good at something else" she said with a smile.

The doors opened when we went into the music room and saw a teacher taking out instruments from the closet. When he stood up he noticed and said "ahh you are here Ms Nuka and Ms Konoko please take a seat". As we took a seat I saw a raven haired guy with a piercing in his ear and his gorgeous crimson eyes. I also saw a guy with messy dark hair and his dull dark eyes. They both looked damn sexy! I thought.

AMI'S .POV.

When I sat down next to Sayuri I heard the teachers voice. "Hello my students, as you know this is Music we will have a little performance so our new student Sayuri would see how is it going here….how about..lets start with…AMI come here play us a little song with the string guitar" he said. I stood up…..everybody glared at me. I took my notebook and sat on a little chair in front of everyone. The teacher gave me a microphone close to me and handed me a stringed guitar. "Well since we didn't have lot performances….lets show this to Sayuri" said the teacher. "1,2,3…4"

Lyrics to Bubbly :  
Will you count me in?

V1: I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

C: It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

V2: The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry *(safe) and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore

C: It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

B: What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm

C: It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

V3: I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

C: It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while

I finished my last chord of the guitar and opened my eyes. The whole room was clapping shockingly. Everybody s jaws dropped even the teachers. I guess It's because I was always unnoticeable and people didn't know me much. Suddenly I had a tingly feeling. I looked around and saw a black haired guy with dark amethyst eyes glaring at me with a little disbelief. I blushed a bit, but then again who cares, I don't give damn about him. But still even though how much I try to cover my face he is still there hot and sexy sitting on his chair, his legs up on the table and his eyes were still right through me.

IKUTO .POV.

I saw the girls dark eyes trying her best to cover her face. Her song was good I thought. But then again who gives a damn about her. I never really noticed until now. She was so invisible to me. I never noticed how cute she was but still I don't give a damn. "what da ya think?" I asked Natsume in sarcasm. "of what?" he snorted. "about that damn girl" I said in a annoying voice. He looked at me with a emotionless face. "what about her?" he asked with annoyance in his eyes. "forget it you are useless for questions" I sneered. "hn" he said.

SAYURI .POV.

I looked in astonishment. I never ever seen in my life someone who is damn pure in music I thought. When she handed the guitar to the teacher she slowly walked to her seat. "you were amazing Ami I never thought you could be so good at this" I said in excitement. "well u-uh yeah thanks I really didn't know it either" she said with a nervous laugh.

BRIIIIIING! The bell rang again and I hopped out from my seat from happiness for my friend and dragged her out of the room.

AMI .POV.

As Suyari grasped my hand I suddenly stopped. She looked at me with surprise "aren't you going?" she asked. "shit forgot my notebook I will be back just wait" I said out loud. "oh okay I will be waiting for you at geography" she said. "okay" I shouted while I turned and ran back to the music room.

I went inside and saw it was all empty phew good I thought. I looked for my desk and leaned to pick out my notebook. "What are you still doing here?" I heard a raspy voice next to my ear. i jumped from surprise and banged my head under the table "Shit!" I shouted as I stood up rubbing my head. My eyes widened when I saw a similar guy to me. "I-Ikuto" I said without a breath. He looked at me and smirked. "Well since you are deaf, ill just say it again what are you doing here?" he asked in a husky voice. I got a bit frustrated for insulting me and shook my head "what do you think im doing? Im just simply grabbing my notebook" I said with a a bit angry look and turned around to storm off suddenly I felt big muscular arms around my waist and directly pulled me in to his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smirk and gently put his chin on my head. I widened my eyes and suddenly without thinking I kicked him in the leg. He winced a bit and let go off me and I shouted "what da hell? Get off me you PERVERT!" and I ran away straightly to the other room.

Sayuri .POV.

I was sitting in my desk waiting for Ami. God what is taking her so long? I thought. I opened my bag to take out my geography notebook. When suddenly some girl came to me with 6 more girls. I looked up. "And who are you?" said the first girl. Her hair was blonde and she wore a total disgusting dress that almost showed her breasts. Slut…I thought. "u-uh im uh Sayuri" I said nervously. "ewwww look at you…you look like a total loser ugh look at the hairband what are you a 5 years old?" she said and snickered with the others. I got a bit angry and stood up from my desk. Luna stopped snickering and glared evily at me. "got a problem ….bitch?" I asked her with anger in my eyes. She finally said "ugh yeah how about you get lost and I go popular again" she said proudly. I simply snorted and said "wow, talking to yourself slut?" I said putting my eyebrow up. Her face turned ugly and mad maybe mugly hahaha. "you bitch who do you think you are?" she said angrily. "I am asking the same question as you are" I said in sarcasm. "Ugh fine if you think you are so smart I challenge you on the last lesson on P.E. to ninja fight" she said with confidence. (I made the ninja fighting up, it s like naruto ninja styles lol)

"alright, no big deal I guess" I said trying to look brave but inside im tingling I mean like what the hell? What is ninja style I think I will end in a hospital I thought. "hey will you bitches already leave her alone?" a voice came behind me. I turned and saw a pink haired girl with a hair band in her head. Luna turned and sneered. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura tsk tsk tsk" said Luna with a low voice. "don't go butting off into our business and of course stay away from Sasuke also!" Shouted Luna. "You mighty bitch I don't give a damn about him, and of course leave that poor girl alone you think you are a queen then you are wayyy wrong cuz you are just another typical slut" she said with her angry green eyes. Luna gasped and walked more closer to me "Well lets just say you agreed to it but still everybody might be a coward right?" she evilly glared at me and passed Sakura who was probably dumbfounded. Suddenly the doors opened. Well as I usually know it would be Ami but noooo it has to be 6 cute guys walking towards the class.

The first one was a blonde spiky guy with ocean blue eyes. He had a loose black shirt and loose jeans while beside him was an deadly gorgeous black haired guy with onyx eyes. He had a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and a tooth necklace around his neck. On the other side was raven haired guy where I met before in music. He had a white loose shirt with black jeans and a loose tie around his neck. Then there was a deadly cute guy with red messy hair and had dark eyes. He wore a red T- shirt and normal loose jeans. Then there was a really hot guy and I mean that by hot hot. He had spiky silver hair and turquoise eyes. He wore a tight sexy black shirt with a leather jacket and normal jeans.

I widened my eyes as they came in and all of them sexily ruffled their hair. Suddenly I heard huge shrieks. "NARUTOOOOO, ICHIGOOO , SASUKEEE WE LOVE U ALLLLL" screamed the whole class except me and Sakura. Sakura looked disgusted and went to me "don't mind them they are the hot gang from the whole high school the girls are head over heels with them and the guys are just jealous, it's like they are invincible and of course some of them are play boys ugh" she sneered and then smiled "hi my name is Sakura Haruno you must be Sayuri don't worry those bitches won't bother you anymore" she said with a smile. "thanks for saving my butt there" I said warmly. Suddenly I heard the most biggest shriek ever "OOOOH HELOOOOOO SASU, NARU, NAT,HIGI, ICHI IM HEREE" shouted Luna with two big hearts on her eyes. "Get away old hag" said the red haird guy lazily sitting on his seat. Suddenly Luna grasped Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke I love youuuu" she said dramatically. "Get off you are annoying me" said Sasuke with annoyance. I looked at them and had a curious look but then I rolled my eyes. Turned around to pick my mobile out of my bag to call Ami.

NARUTO .POV.

This was all annoying. All the girls around me started squealing and squealing. At that moment I saw somebody familiar. I saw a dark brunette finding her mobile in her bag. I stood up. Everything was suddenly silent. I walked to her and looked down. I guessed she didn't see me so I decided to whisper In her ear.

SAYURI .POV.

"looking for something?" I squeaked and looked up too see spiky blonde guy 1 inch away from my face. I shrieked and without thinking I punched him in the face. "YOU IDIOT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" i shouted. The whole class looked at me. I stood frozen. Suddenly Sakura came to me. "Oh god im so sorry for my retarded friend he has problems" she said nervously. "Woops sorry I really didn't think it was you haha my name is Sayuri what is your name?" I asked being more nicer. He rubbed his head and said curiously "you don't know my name?" looked surprised. "Oh yeah you are a newbie sorry my name is Naruto, i think I have saw you before so I wanted to check you out if it is you again" he laughed nervously. I widened my eyes and blushed a bit. "Oh god im so sorry well I guess I didn't notice" I said nervously and blushed harder and looked on the floor Suddenly a voice from the recorder in the class announced. "All students on class B I have an announcement that the third subject is cancelled thank you and good day". Everybody cheered. Naruto was still looking a bit worried with his ocean blue eyes on me. I looked down and quietly said "u-uh I have to go now" I turned around and picked up my bag and didn't have a smile on my face. Super just super, Ami didn't came, 6 bitches teased me, Sakura defended me, I punched a cute guy, and now I am walking out wow it s just 1 day and god knows who when they will give me peace. I paced quickly out of the class when suddenly I felt a firm grip on my arm. I surprisingly turned around a saw the worried guy a inch away from my face. His scent was so refreshing and his shiny blue eyes looked worriedly on my eyes. He first was speechless and then asked "hey, are you ok?" he asked calmly but a bit worried. I looked into his eyes and felt his hot breath. It was a little moment when the whole world stopped and I just couldn't breathe I was just blank but then I shook my head. "I-I m o-okay I should be going now" I turned around and got off from his grasp and slowly walked away. Why did I feel like this? I'm such a idiot I just left a cute speechless guy over there I thought to myself.

SAKURA .POV.

What! I froze and saw as Sayuri walked away and saw Naruto speechless. "Naruto you idiot, care to explain what just happened?" I asked angrily. But he just stood there not even have a bit of attention on me. I turned around to see Sasuke walk behind me. "what's going on?" he asked emotionless, typical. "Lets just say that the baka is frozen" I said not even bother looking at him. Suddenly Luna came running to Naruto and grabbed his arm "NARU ARE YOU OKAY DID THAT BITCH DO ANYTHING TO YOU?" she asked dramatically. "Luna you idiot stop acting like a total slu-!" I felt a firm hand on my mouth and looked up. His onyx eyes were looking at me gave a smirk secretly. Then he whispered into my ear. "calm down she is gonna be fine just stop acting yourself as a baka" he whispered. Then he let go and walked to the other guys. I froze with a shiver. I was silent. I walked past Naruto and turned to face him. "Naruto….she is going to be fine ..don't worry" I gave a quick smile and grabbed my bag and started walking away from the class. Wow what a newbie I thought.

SAYUMI .POV.

BRINNNG when I finally found Ami I was so glad. Then the whole time was normal and since it was the last lesson I heard the bell. P.E. shit! Going to challenge Luna, eh? I stood up and went my locker. I still couldn't forget the moment when Naruto looked at me it was horrible. My heart was beating I could feel his breath that's what I call not normal. Ami noticed I was silent the whole day suddenly asked me "hey, Sayumi are you ok?" she asked with a worry in her eyes. I shook my head and pulled the memories away "uhh duh of course I am why wouldn't i?" I asked with a sweat drop. "I dunno you were silent so I thought It was a bit akward" she said with a relief. "Come to think of it, you were silent too. Did anything happen when I was gone?" I asked suspiciously. "n-nothing really" she said looking on the floor.

I finally changed. I put black tight short sweat shorts with a dark green sleeveless shirt dress with a black belt tied around my waist. I put a black thick hair band around my hair. Since we had a separate P.E girls and boys separated. I went into the gym and saw Luna walking towards me. Now the whole girls were around us watching. "Alright bitch are you ready?" she asked in a mighty voice. "definitely" I said with a big smirk on my face. When the teacher came he agreed and made the lesson just for us while the others were just glaring with pressure.

I picked out a Kunai and few Sharingans and stood up in front of Luna "Ready set GO!"

**OMG THIS IS LIKE SOOOO LONGG well last story was short It only took me two days wow but still next time will be shorter and probably next week cuz I have a lot of homework in front of me ughh**

**Hope you enjoyed, pls don't just read REVIEW! If you review I guess it will give me confidence please just this once…**


End file.
